Qubo Night Owl
Qubo Night Owl (pronounced "Q-bo Night Owl") is a late night kids block on Qubo. Mascots From 2009 to late 2011, Qubo had two mascots: Eizan Kaburagi and Ami Saeki. Eizan Kaburagi Eizan Kaburagi is a 10-year old student, a character and the main protagonist of the animated series, Shuriken School. He is voiced by Nathan Kress. Background Eizan has no idea that there is a bomb running through his veins. His DNA is linked to that of the best ninja clan that ever existed, the Kaburagi Clan. It is hinted that he has a crush on Okuni and also has a rivalry with Naginata. His weapon is a green plastic ruler. He was an only child who was raised in an oriental working-class family (with Mr. and Mrs. Kaburagi, his parents) from Tokirohama. Unaware of this, Eizan just wants to achieve his childhood dream and sole aim of becoming a ninja and avoid selling rice balls, then he is about to get there! His acceptance at Shuriken turns his boring life at home around 180°, making him the youngest person at the school in the most. Personality Eizan is intelligent, hardworking, eager to learn, absent-minded and lively. Also, when things have gone wrong for him and without ideas at Shuriken School, he was used to being clumsy (as shown in the episode "Phantom of the Kabuki"). Appearance He is slender with fair skin and black hair, and also, he wears a blue and black ninja suit. Ami Saeki Ami Saeki is one of Shuriken School's students and one of the main characters of the animated series, Shuriken School. Background She is the only child of her rich, divorced parents. Her enrollment at Shuriken was yet another of her whims and mere pittance for the large fortune in her family, which makes periodic donations, to the school. However, her excellent physical condition and careful preparation in ballet, rhythmic gymnastics, tennis, piano, riding and other lessons makes her a strong ninja candidate. It is a pity that most of the time she does not want to do the exercises, just because she doesn't feel like it. And that the Principal grants her privileges (one has to look after a student like Ami), This leads to disturb among her classmates. Her objective at Shuriken is not clear, but with time her attitude becomes gentler and she ends up mastering the ninjitsu techniques, Or at least some, much as the art of disguise and persuasive techniques. She has a crush on Jimmy B. which is implied in the episode, "Flip Flop of Fury". Daisuke seems to like her quite a lot; however, she does not return the feeling (though she did kiss him once in "Phantom of the Kabuki"). She was initially one of the students selected to go to the cheerleading school but she gave her ticket to Okuni. Personality She is very vain, capricious, extremely pretentious, spoiled, feisty and serious, and also, she is constantly obsessing over her appearance. However, her pampered looks conceal a great aptitude for disguise and deception. And she know how to exploit this nausea, taking advantage of both sides. And also, she literally has and does whatever she wants. Appearance She is slender with fair skin and yellow blonde hair and also, she wears a sailor fuku-type uniform. History On September 28, 2010, Qubo Channel launched a late night programing block aimed at older audiences entitled "Qubo's Night Owl", the block airing nightly from 12 a.m. - 6 a.m. Eastern time, features animated series primarily from the Filmation animation library. Current programs on Qubo Channel Night Owl block Shows are rated TV-Y7 or TV-Y7-FV. * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (Classic Media) * She-Ra: Princess of Power (Classic Media) * ''Jane and the Dragon'' (YTV/Nelvana/Weta Productions) * BraveStarr (Classic Media) * Ghostbusters (Classic Media) * ''Small Animals'' (NBCUniversal/Nelvana) * Baby Potter: The Series (Flowgo Television/Flowgo Animation/Nerd Corps Entertainment) * The Eizami Show (Detective Mania Productions/Qubo/Classic Media/CBBC) * ''Galaxy Squad'' (Decode Entertainment/Bardel Entertainment/YTV) * Spliced (Nelvana) * Sitting Ducks (Universal) Note: Spliced and Sitting Ducks used to be on Qubo. In commercial breaks, these programs are listed as being on Qubo not Qubo Night Owl. References Category:Television programming blocks Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Children's television networks Category:Qubo Category:Qubo Venture, LLC.